Let's play together
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Una noche Levi descubre el pequeño secreto que guarda Eren en su ordenador. ¿No crees que es injusto que tus sims estén a punto de casarse y nosotros ni siquiera nos hayamos acostado? [EreRi, Oneshot, OoC].


**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí regreso con otro one-shot muy muy random, que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba a los Sims 4. Es muy cortito, y la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de publicarlo, pero ya había escrito más de la mitad y no me atraía la idea de borrarlo. Y ya solo me queda deciros que ojalá disfrutéis de este fic y como siempre, un placer escribir para vosotros. ¡Besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

.

.

Después de un largo y duro día en la universidad, Eren llegó por fin a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, indicándole que era el primero en llegar. Su compañero Levi debía estar trabajando aún. Descargando su mochila de los hombros, encendió la luz del recibidor y en una esquina vio a su querido gato esfinge, llamado Zeke, observándole atentamente. Eren se arrodilló y le acarició su cabecita ausente de pelo.

—Eres muy feo —afirmó el castaño solemne.

El animal entrecerró los ojos. No lo parecía, pero era muy inteligente.

Pasando al comedor, lanzó la mochila sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre el sofá. Entrando en la cocina, abrió la nevera y buscó algo de comer. En los estantes había yogures, huevos, jamón, salchichas y otras cosas que no le apetecían. No vio sus preciadas hamburguesas y eso le fastidió. Como no le apetecía cocinar, se decidió por un sándwich y una lata de refresco. Saliendo de la cocina con ambas cosas en cada mano, advirtió que Zeke ahora le observaba subido a la mesa del comedor, sin rastro de cariño en sus facciones gatunas.

—Un día de estos Levi te cocinará.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el gato maulló enseñando sus pequeños pero puntiagudos dientes. Eren se encogió de hombros y se puso cómodo en el sofá. Alcanzando su mochila, sacó su portátil. Mientras lo encendía, le pegó un mordisco al sándwich. Entró en su sesión y puso la contraseña: _25-12 LA._ Tras muchas horas cavilando y descartando otras claves, dio con esa. Era imposible que nadie de su entorno la adivinase, y es que solo él entendía el significado de esos números y esas dos letras.

Bebiendo del refresco, vaciló si avanzar con el trabajo de Patología Molecular o echarse una partida a los _Sims 4_. Teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado las últimas cuatro horas encerrado en la biblioteca rodeado de libros de Patología y seleccionando qué capítulos le eran útiles para el trabajo, jugar era más que bienvenido y olvidarse por una noche de las mutaciones, los virus y las bacterias. Haciendo doble click en el icono del videojuego, esperó a que cargara comiendo de su sándwich. Calculó que como mínimo disponía de una hora para jugar antes de que Levi llegara. En cuanto escuchara la llave introducirse en el paño, cerraría los _Sims_. Siempre era así, sin excepción.

Seleccionando su unidad doméstica, le dio a "jugar". Una vivienda modesta apareció en la pantalla, y sus dos preciados sims interactuando alegremente. Eren estaba satisfecho con sus progresos, pues sus sims ya eran novios oficiales y programaba citas para ellos. El siguiente paso era pedir matrimonio, pero no estaba seguro de que _su_ Levi aceptara la petición; aún era pronto. Ansiaba darle a la opción de "Ir a por un bebé" y ver cómo Levi quedaba embarazado. Enserio, el día en que se incorporó esa opción al juego, dio saltos de alegría. Formaría una familia felizmente casada con un hijo que tuviera las cualidades de ambos. Sí, podría decirse que tenía dos vidas: la del mundo real —que a veces apestaba—, y la virtual —donde todo era de color rosa—.

Transcurrida la hora en la que hizo verdaderos progresos en su relación amorosa, pues se había arriesgado y le había pedido matrimonio a Levi, quien accedió enseguida, lo cerró justo en el momento en que decoraba el jardín para la boda.

El verdadero Levi, de carne y hueso, entró en el comedor con su porte serio.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día? —le preguntó Eren desde el sofá.

—Estuvimos patrullando, y sin contar el borracho que encontramos en mitad de la calle a punto de ser atropellado, fue tranquilo.

Levi era policía y en un par de veces, Eren había tenido el privilegio de verlo con el uniforme y las esposas. Ni qué decir que eso le dio para un mes de fantasías nocturnas. Preparándose algo para cenar, el castaño entretanto cerró el portátil, pero sin apagar la sesión. Minutos después, Levi salió de la cocina con un plato de carne pre-calentado. Su mayor debilidad era la cocina. Solo cuando regresó al comedor reparó en la figura de Zeke subida al mueble del televisor, mirándole con aprensión.

—Detesto a tu gato.

—Fue un regalo de mi padre —se excusó.

Sentándose junto a Eren, charlaron animadamente ignorando al gato que no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Levi le dijo que esa noche la pasaría rastreando criminales por la red, de modo que no dormiría apenas.

A medianoche, el castaño se despidió para irse a dormir. Levi le dio las buenas noches y se puso manos a la obra. Era un trabajo arduo, que requería de horas y horas buscando en lo más profundo de internet. Al cabo de tres horas, su portátil decidió dejar de funcionar y fastidiar a su dueño.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Ponte bien!

Trató de arreglar el sistema, pero no dio resultado. Exasperado, no le quedó más remedio que tomar prestado el portátil de Eren. Mañana le ofrecería una disculpa, pero no podía dejar su investigación a medias. Se las arregló como pudo para guardar información y archivos y enviárselo a sí mismo para no comprometer a su compañero.

Alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, dio por finalizada la búsqueda tras obtener muy buenos resultados. Debido a que tenía los ritmos del sueño alterados por el exceso de trabajo, su mente estaba bien despierta. No tenía nada que hacer, y con el portátil encendido todavía, su mirada se desvió hacia el icono de los _Sims 4_. Nunca lo había jugado, pero dado que ya había terminado su trabajo, le dio por pura curiosidad.

Lo poco que sabía era que podías crearte personajes, construirles casas y dirigirles la vida. Lo que no esperó fue ver su nombre y el de Eren en la única unidad doméstica disponible del juego. Seleccionándola, se sorprendió del gran parecido de los personajes con ellos. Le dio a jugar y quedó asombrado de cada uno de los detalles que Eren le había puesto: desde los rasgos de personalidad, hasta las profesiones (idénticas), pasando por el estilo de vestir.

—Maldito mocoso. Planeando nuestra boda a mis espaldas.

Cerró el juego, pues él prefería jugar en el mundo real, y no en un videojuego.

A las siete de la mañana, Eren despertó y desayunó con Levi, el cual no pudo contenerse y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo anda tu vida sexual?

El castaño se atragantó con los cereales. Tosiendo y con los ojos llorosos, su rostro se asemejó al de un tomate.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Yo ando desde junio sin sexo. ¿Tú?

—Desde agosto —contestó abrumado.

Echando cuentas, llevaba casi siete meses sin follar. Y ni hablar de pareja estable.

—¿No crees que es injusto que tus sims estén a punto de casarse y nosotros ni siquiera nos hayamos acostado?

Eren quiso morir en ese momento. ¿Cómo diablos...? Levi le tomó de la nuca y le acercó a su rostro.

—Si quieres llevarme a la cama, solo tienes que decírmelo. Estoy algo necesitado, ¿sabes?

Si Levi estaba necesitado, entonces lo suyo era desesperación.

—Aún tengo media hora antes partir a la universidad —murmuró rozando los labios del contrario.

—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en media hora.

—Como esposarte las manos, por ejemplo —sugirió acariciando sus muñecas.

—¿Oh? ¿Lo tenías ya planeado?

—Solo en mis fantasías.

—Ve a por ellas. Están en mi armario.

Eren no podía creer que una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad. Durante meses envidió el "sexo" que mantenían sus dos sims mientras él los observaba a través de su pantalla. Pero gracias al cielo eso ya no ocurriría.

¡Cómo había echado de menos follar en la vida real!

.

.

.


End file.
